Twist
by Shurikenx
Summary: Sasuke was alone on halloween night, until someone showed up at his front door uninvited. Sasuke never knew that answering that door would lead to lying naked on his bed, tracing those faint bruises on his hips with the utmost care. ItaSasu, LEMON.


A/N:

A Halloween one-shot for you all. Contains dark, incestual, angst-ridden themes. Also there's a rape/lemon scene. I personally don't think it's rape, but it's up to you to interpret it. Oh, and I'm not dead. I've just been off the writing scene for a while.

Excuse any grammer errors/typos. I wrote this all on halloween night and haven't had the time to really edit it. ):

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twist.**

Sasuke didn't like Halloween.

Maybe it was the darkness of the night; the sun setting by a mere five pm. Maybe it was the shriek of owls as they flew from tree to tree in the forest just behind the house, or the way that shadows danced across the crescent moon; a sliver of white hanging in a pitch black sky.

Sasuke sighed, placing his bowl of assorted chocolates and fruit sweets on the doorstep. It wasn't like he was even going to get trick-or-treaters living in the Uchiha district, so why he bothered to put out candies anyway was beyond him.

It was Halloween night, and like all the others before it, the Uchiha district was deserted. As still as stone, nothing seemed to make a sound other than the paper charms that remained on the old gateway, occasionally rustling in the wind like dead leaves. That main gate alone was enough to deter any little trick-or-treaters, and even the teenagers (Sasuke thought it extremely lame that they referred to themselves as 'veterans' of such an old pastime,) were not brave enough to venture all the way up to Sasuke's house. The streets seemed to whisper, the houses with their ripped rice-paper walls creaked, almost breathed decay into the air.

And still, Sasuke left his small bowl of sweets outside his door. Just in case someone wanted to walk the long road up to his house at the top of the Clan's district.

Just in case.

Sasuke glanced down the road leading towards central Konoha. He could just make out the flickering orange lanterns that were strung between the alleyways, lighting the way for all the ghosts and ghouls that were on a mission to get the most candy. There was no-one walking up the street towards his house. Not a soul.

'Just like all the other years,' he said to himself as he stepped back inside the house and shut the large front door behind him. He leaned against it for a minute. There was absolute silence in the place, and for a moment Sasuke was tempted to go and turn the TV on just to break the eerie stillness - but something seemed to stop him. In all of this slightly creepy silence, there was an odd sense of serenity. Calm. Quiet. Alone.

Sasuke released a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding; pushing himself up off the door and rubbing his arms. Gooseflesh had broken out on them.

'Damn cold tonight,' he muttered, taking small little steps (_tentatively, hesitantly, almost_ - ) across the wooden floor towards the living room. He had drawn the curtains earlier, not because the trees outside would occasionally tap against the windows like gnarled fingers, scratching desperately as if they wanted in. No, he'd shut the curtains just because it made it a lot more homely to have them closed, and to have the small desk-lamp on. The soft light was soothing in a way that looking out onto a dark, bleak street wasn't.

As he took a seat on the sofa, Sasuke thought about something.

He hadn't _always_ hated Halloween. When he was younger, the celebration used to be a highlight of the year for him. The autumnal colours; the dusky orange of pumpkins, the deep rich black of vampire capes, the pearlescent white of sharp fake teeth – they were all so delicious to look at. Sasuke had liked sweets then - particularly candy corn; the little pieces of stripy candy with there white tips that tasted oh-so-sweet when they melted in his mouth.

'_Wipe your mouth, Sasuke; you have some sugar right…__**here**__…'_

And of course, the smells were just as divine, just as mouth-watering. A vague memory stirred in Sasuke's head, a memory of pumpkin pies and lime jellies and tomato juice - which _still_ reminded him of blood. He used to drink it by the gallon when he was little, which, he thought to himself, was slightly odd. He couldn't help it though; he had loved tomatoes. Speaking of which, Sasuke hadn't had anything like pumpkin pie or jelly in years. The thought saddened him a little, he used to love watching his mother cook and bake things, bustling around the kitchen in her purple dress and apron whilst tapping him playfully on the head with a wooden spoon -

'_Honestly Sasuke, you're too cute for your own good. Grab that __**knife**__ there and help me cut this pumpkin…'_

Sasuke's stomach growled a little at the memories. All he'd had for dinner earlier that evening was a spicy cup noodle and some bread.

His stomach gave another loud growl.

'Eh, guess I could do with a snack then,' he said, rising off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

Flicking a switch, the bright lights of the kitchen made him wince slightly. The white desktops and tiled walls seemed to shine at the sudden onslaught of light, and Sasuke had to squint a little as he made his way over to the kettle.

He chose a green tea bag and dropped it into a large ribbed mug, waiting for the kettle to steam and whistle.

Who would've thought that he would be spending Halloween in a deserted district, with nobody to keep him company? Things had changed so much in five years. It was true, adjusting to life without his parents had been…

Horrific.

There was no other word to properly explain it; if you have ever lost a family member, than I am sure you would understand, and if not, well…

Sasuke had been inconsolable for almost a year. Kakashi Hatake had taken him in; a jounin who understood what Sasuke was going through. Having lost his closest friends at a young age, he knew what death felt like. He knew how hard it was, emotionally, physically, mentally. It was a bleak, dismal time for anyone in such a situation as that… however, he couldn't help but admit that the death of Sasuke's clan was hitting the young boy hard. Days went by. Kakashi would leave in the morning, checking in on Sasuke who would still be asleep in bed, his arms sprawled out at odd angles, his duvets caught around his legs and waist, tying the boy in knots. His black hair would be streaked out against his pillow, damp with sweat as he struggled to awake from the dreams that plagued him, even months after that fateful night. When Kakashi returned in the late afternoon, the boy would have hardly moved. Many a time Kakashi walked in to Sasuke's room, only to find him lying face up on the bed, eyes open wide, but not really _seeing_.

Sometimes he refused food, but no matter how delectable and tasty Kakashi tried to make it, the boy often went days refusing everything. Gone was the little boy who laughed and joked and smiled; gone was everything that Kakashi had ever associated with the name Uchiha… except of course for Ita-

**EEEEEEE!!!**

The whistling of the kettle snapped Sasuke out of his daydream; he jerked suddenly towards the screaming thing and pulled it off its base, immediately cutting the noise. His ears were ringing still, his heart thump-thumping madly in his chest like a heavy metronome. He forced himself to calm down as he poured a stream of water into his cup, the teabag floating to the top like a little balloon or water buoy.

'Calm down Sasuke, for God's sake…' he muttered, setting the kettle back down and fishing a spoon out of the nearest drawer. 'It's a _kettle_, not a fucking _banshee_,' he seethed, angry at himself for letting himself get so caught up in memories that hurt his mind. He didn't like remembering those months after the massacre. Everything was fresh and raw; every nerve felt like it had been severed and then stitched back in the wrong place.

He pressed the teabag against the side of the mug, watching it begin to sink as the air escaped it in a ripple of bubbles. The heady fragrance of green tea filled his senses and helped him relax a little. Green tea always proved itself to be very therapeutic, especially for Sasuke. This one smelt slightly of flowers… _jasmine_.

Curiously, an image began to form in his head. A picture of sorts, infused with that smell… that scent. A face, a body – a person? Maybe…

Shaking his head, Sasuke grabbed his mug and walked back into the living room, slumping down into the warm couch with his hot drink. He felt so much more relaxed now, so much more calm. He took a sip of his tea, testing it with his top lip as he blew on it gently to cool it down. Letting his head relax onto the cushions behind him, he found his mind clearing of those horrible memories and pastimes, and, for once, Sasuke actually felt quite tired.

It was 10o'clock at night when Sasuke let his eyes slip gently shut.

* * *

Sasuke awoke, gasping for breath, his heart on fire, his rib cage pounding with every press of his lungs, his empty mug slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a crash, but that didn't matter, no, no it didn't matter – not when the only little thing that Sasuke was listening for was that gentle, but oh-so-loud tapping at his front door.

His hands gripped the cushion beside him as he tried to wake up fully; his dreams still gripping onto his consciousness with a death-like grip, pulling him back to sleep as he struggled to his feet. He realised (somewhat slowly) that he was still gripping the pillow, holding it tightly to his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to throw it down.

_Tap-tap-tap._

There it was again. A firm tapping on the door's glass window. Three successive taps in a row; knocking, wanting in.

It wasn't just the branches this time. Sasuke was sure of it. Against his will, he began inching step by step towards the corridor, watching his feet move slowly as if from afar. Within a few painfully agonising minutes, he was a couple of feet from the front door, the wooden frame of it seemingly ominous in the badly lit room. The mahogany wood was as black as night.

_It might just be trick-or-treaters, _he reminded himself shakily. _Or Naruto, or Kakashi or Sakura or maybe even someone like Iruka or Shikamaru or –_

_Tap-tap-tap._

_- maybe it's not. What if it isn't? What's if it's an enemy? What then?_

Sasuke focused his chakra as he sent a small wave towards the door. He couldn't feel or sense anyone there – there wasn't even a shadow of an obscured figure behind the small pieces of warped glass. He took a sharp breath inwards, forcing his feet towards the door just a little more. Step by step.

Little.

Movements.

At.

A.

Time.

Sasuke was only a foot away from the door now; if he reached out an arm his fingertips would easily brush against the cool wood. He didn't want to do this, not at all; the thought of who could be behind that door was almost crushing him. And that's when it dawned in Sasuke's mind exactly why he hated Halloween so much. He had to answer the knocks at the door. No one else could, but him alone.

He was the only one living in the Uchiha district, and everyone in Konoha knew it. Everyone. Every…

Dropping the cushion that he was forcing against his chest, Sasuke reached out a hand and grabbed the latch between his fingers. The metal was cold against his warm skin, icy like the night outside.

Holding his breath, he pulled the door towards him, just enough to let a sliver of moonshine in through the gap. Cold air hit his face as he took half a step forward; silence greeted his ears and he thought everything's fine, there's nothing here- until,

'Trick or treat Otouto.'

Sasuke's eyes widened, suddenly realising the body that had been half hidden by the murky shadows thrown over the doorstep. Immediately, he slammed the door shut, only to realise that it wouldn't quite reach the latch. Looking up in horror, he saw five slender fingers curled around the door's edge, preventing it from closing.

'Let me in Sasuke,' he said from behind the door, his voice hushed and yet oh-so strong, commanding him.

Sasuke choked on his words. 'No – No, I won't let you – ' And then floods of memories were coming back to him, good and bad and everything in between. He wanted to run, run away from the man who had made his life such a beautiful, wonderful living hell – but his feet refused to move.

Pushing against the door with all of his strength, Sasuke was almost in despair when he found that all of his efforts were resulting in nothing. The hand around the doorway shifted, and the door fell against Sasuke as it suddenly opened wider. He cried out, wincing as the heavy wood smashed into his shoulder blade and neck; just missing his jaw by a mere centimetre. He staggered back, away from the man who was walking into his house like he owned it.

'Get – out of here,' Sasuke hissed angrily, gritting his teeth in pain as he clutched at his injured shoulder. 'Get out!'

'No. Why should I? This is my house too, you know,' he replied calmly, eyes resting on Sasuke who stood opposite him by a few feet. Scarlet eyes raked over Sasuke's body and face; making his skin itch. He wanted to scream.

'You don't belong here - this is my home! Get out, get out now!'

Itachi's eyes flickered up to meet Sasuke's; one pair calm and almost relaxed, the other pair fearful, territorial, panicked. The stark difference was almost surreal.

Itachi lips turned slightly at the edges; and for a moment Sasuke almost saw a smile. He lost sight of it almost as quickly as he had noticed it; suddenly finding himself pushed up against the corridor wall, hard. Itachi's speed was unimaginable. Blink, and you'd miss everything.

Sasuke had blinked.

He struggled against his brother's body, forcing him against the cold painted wall with such strength that Sasuke thought he was going to go straight through it and tumble helplessly out of the other side. Cruel fingers held his wrists tightly behind him, pinning him in place.

'And here I thought that you'd actually miss me…' Itachi said slowly, gripping the thin wrists in his hand tighter as the boy writhed against him, refusing to listen to his words.

'Listen to me when I speak to you,' he said, gripping Sasuke's raven hair with his free hand and jerking the back of head down so that he could whisper into his ear. Sasuke cried out again, arching his back painfully as those fingers tugged, making his scalp sting and protest at the rough treatment. His throat was tight as he tried to swallow, feeling Itachi's fingers release his hair and draw gentle circles on his hairline, just behind his right ear. The touch made him shiver.

'That's better,' Itachi whispered, and his fingers were whispering something into Sasuke's skin, trailing down his neck before moving rhythmically back up again. Frightened, Sasuke couldn't help but agree. Gentleness was far better than cruel, sharp pain – although Sasuke knew that gentleness was something far more dangerous when it came to his brother.

'What do you…'

'Want?' Itachi interrupted him, fingers still moving against Sasuke's neck, brushing against his pulse point and pressing it, almost tenderly. He could feel the fluttering heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

'I wanted to see you, after all these years it seemed… necessary,' he said, moving his wandering fingers back to Sasuke's hair. He rubbed a piece between his forefinger and thumb. 'I wanted to see you, see what kind of person you had become under my…' he paused. '…absence.'

'Y-your absence?!' Sasuke said in mock wonder, suddenly not caring how close Itachi's body was to his, or how his head hadn't moved from its place even though Itachi had released it. 'Your _absence?!_ Itachi, don't make me laugh – you left because you had to, because… because staying here would've made you feel too much guilt! This is all some kind of sick, twisted game -'

'Shut _up_,' Itachi spat, gripping Sasuke's chin and turning his face forcefully to one side as he leant into the boy's neck. 'You think this is all some kind of game for me? You think I would really waste years of my life just toying with you? Sasuke, my dear little brother, you're more of a fool than I give you credit for.'

Sasuke's head seethed with every word. Every word that fell from that sinful mouth made his mind spin, his blood boil, and his heart ache. He couldn't believe that Itachi had the guts to show himself in Konoha again; lest of all in front of the boy he spared on a whim. This was killing Sasuke; this torture in his heart and head.

'Let me go,' he whispered, eyes glistening with tears. 'Itachi, let me go, and then go away…I'm begging you.'

Itachi chuckled softly, his lips bumping against Sasuke's exposed neck as he drew in a breath and exhaled onto the warm skin. His eyes smiled as he noticed a shiver run through Sasuke's body; making his chakra waves irregular.

'I don't want to leave you here, all alone…' he breathed, his mouth drifting up Sasuke's neck, barely brushing the skin before he whispered hotly into the boy's ear:

'I want to make you remember how we used to be, although, surely you don't need reminding… little brother.'

Sasuke's lips parted; his eyes closed tightly shut as he felt Itachi press his tongue gently against the shell of his ear, tracing it lightly. _Get off me_, he thought desperately, _get off me and go away now, before it gets too…_

Because Itachi was clever. Itachi knew just how Sasuke's body ticked; whether it was because they were brothers or not, he didn't know. Itachi knew just how to push boundaries and make everything seem fine.

'Don't,' he began, wincing as Itachi's tongue withdrew, only for his hot lips to place an open-mouthed kiss on the nape of his neck. His skin began to tingle slightly; his wrists burnt in Itachi's grip. 'Itachi, stop – I don't want this…'

Itachi lifted his wet lips from Sasuke's neck in order to speak. 'I think you do, Otouto. Infact, I know you do. This will make you feel so much better; and I'm the only one who has the right to make you happy and sad… better or worse. Only me.'

Sasuke thought on that statement, as Itachi began kissing his neck once again. Was it really as simple as how Itachi made it out to be? Was Sasuke really only living for the sole purpose to kill this man who had deemed him worthy?

It seemed too easy, too simple, almost as if Itachi was controlling every movement he ever made, every thing that he had ever done, ever thought of. Could it be possible?

'Itachi,' he breathed, 'Itachi,' repeating the name like some kind of twisted mantra. 'Itachi, why did you leave me? Why kill everyone except for me, why, just tell me that one thing before you make me –'

_break._

He let his head fall forward, lips parting in a heavy sigh as he felt his forehead touch the cold plaster wall. Itachi's hand on his chin stroked tenderly at his throat, fingers brushing his adam's apple with every upstroke.

'Your touch is driving me insane,' he muttered, more to himself than the man behind him. He gave a small laugh, feeling Itachi's fingers still. 'That's what you want to hear, right? Brother.'

Itachi smirked. 'That's exactly what I want to hear,' he replied, kissing Sasuke's temple. 'You know me so well, ne?'

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed as Itachi's hands suddenly left his body; allowing his wrists to fall back to his sides with a gentle thump. He exhaled in relief, his fingers were starting to go numb from the tight hold that his brother had had on him; he flexed them gently, feeling them prickle.

'So?' he quipped, focusing his gaze on the wall. 'Will you tell me?'

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing the tight muscle. 'I could, but what would I get in return?' He squeezed again, a little firmer. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the question; what did he mean? For an answer to the question that he had wanted since the massacre, Sasuke would give his brother anything, but what did he want?

'I can give you protection for being in the village,' he said, ignoring how Itachi's hand was squeezing a bit too tight for comfort, inching closer to the base of his neck. 'I'll give you information on the village's defence systems, attack strategies, clan's secret techniques – I know people from the squads in the academy - their hidden jutsu – '

Itachi's fingers trailed up from his neck and rested on his lips, silencing him, ushering him to be quiet in that oh-so-dangerous way. Sasuke swallowed hard, his breath stilling in his throat.

'That's not what I want, little brother,' he whispered knowingly, pressing his forefinger against the soft, pliant lips just a little firmer. Sasuke flinched as the tip of Itachi's finger slipped into his mouth; touching his closed teeth.

'I think you have a very good idea as to what I want,' he leaned in, breathing deliberately onto the boy's exposed ear, hot breath striking warm flesh. Sasuke managed to suppress a shiver, although he could knew that nothing would ever escape Itachi's eyes.

'Take me then,' Sasuke pleaded, wanting nothing more than for those wonderfully hushed words to stop poisoning his mind. Itachi shouldn't be here; he shouldn't be standing behind him with one finger - still wet from being just inside his mouth, trailing down his chin. Fear had gripped his heart like a rabbit caught in headlights; immobilising him and making helpless to any of his brother's words and actions.

'Just take what you want from me and then get out.'

Behind him, Itachi lips turned into a small smile. Everything was falling so beautifully into place.

'Oh I will baby brother, don't you worry. I'll take care of you,' he whispered, turning Sasuke around firmly by the shoulders until he faced him. The young teen before him hadn't matured at all; his shoulders were fragile lumps in his hands; his skin was as soft as snowfall. The little child he had left behind years ago was still standing before him, still as weak and pathetic as ever.

'Come,' he said, holding his hand out for Sasuke to take. 'I'm going to take what I deserve from you.'

Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to nod as he placed his shaking hand in his brother's own. Itachi tugged him away from the wall and began walking towards the corridor, making Sasuke's heart jump from his chest and lodge itself tightly in his throat as he realised _exactly _where they were heading.

'Don't give me that face,' Itachi muttered as he stopped at the bottom of the staircase, looking over his shoulder to lock his scarlet eyes with his Otouto's. 'You asked for this.'

Sasuke blinked back his tears as he followed Itachi, numbly, up the stairs.

* * *

_'God, oh my God – Itachi,** Itachi**… stop…'_

_'I could never, not if I even wanted to,'_

_'Plea – aaah! – please stop, this is too… **much**…'_

_'I don't think so. I don't think this is enough yet.'_

_'A-aaah…!'_

Sasuke couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything but plead and shout and scream, all for his brother. His body felt like it was on fire; every muscle in his back was in agony. His insides were tearing apart with every push from Itachi's hips; smacking into his with such anger that he was sure he'd have bruises in the morning.

That would be strange, Sasuke thought, trying to tear his mind away from the hot breath searing his ears. He'd be able to lie on his damp mattress, spread eagled out with his arms resting on his hips. He'd be able to trace exactly where Itachi's fingers had been digging into his skin. Maybe his fingers would fit those marks; keeping Itachi's touch there.

Maybe.

A hand found it's way into his hair and tugged it sharply back; making him whine out in surprise as he arched his back painfully. Itachi's body was molten hot as it draped over his back; pushing his abdomen into the bedspread that lay crumpled beneath his sweaty skin.

'Mm, that's nice,' Itachi whispered hotly into his ear as he gyrated his hips against Sasuke's raw skin. 'Whimper like that again.'

'_Ahh…!_' And Sasuke did, crying out like a broken record at Itachi's mere command. He wondered briefly if Itachi had drugged him into this, but of course that was stupid. Itachi didn't have to use pills of powder to get Sasuke to bend to his every whim – hadn't it always been like that? Even when he was little, Itachi would tell him to fetch his weapons, to bring him textbooks and to just stay away from him when he was busy… Sasuke would always comply without questions.

Just how Itachi would have wanted him to be.

_Let me **twist** you around my little finger. _

And in a way it made sense. Sasuke loved to hate his brother, his brother in turn hated to love him. This brutal way of making it so very obvious, this way of melding their skin together in the worst possible way, made every feeling come to light.

_Let me **warp** your mind._

'Itachi,' he panted, feeling the hand on his head push his face forcefully into the pillow. He turned his head to the side, taking a deep breath as he struggled to speak under the movements of his brother.

'Itachi, this isn't just as simple as you having sex with me, is it.' Tears fell like glistening raindrops into the pillow under his cheek. Itachi's hands rubbed soothingly against his spine as he replied.

'No, it's more than that.'

_This is because I love you so much. I love to make you hate me. It makes this all so much **better**._

'It's about making you hate me just a little more. It's about me taking what I want from you.'

Sasuke let his eyes close with a shaky, sob-ridden sigh. His heart was ripping in his chest, bit by bit.

'It's about you, Sasuke, living for me.'

And as Itachi pulled his brother along the brink of release, Sasuke found that to make so much sense. It was so, so true.

They both reached a heavy climax; Sasuke screaming out in pain-ridden pleasure, Itachi sighing in contentment. He let his body fall heavily onto his baby brother's, inhaling the scent of his damp hair and kissing the nape of his neck.

The night had been a long, terrible, beautiful one.

And Itachi wouldn't have had it be any other way.

* * *

_And I want to run, like the blood from a wound,  
To a place where you can't see me._

__

'Cause love, like a blow to the head has left me stunned,  
And I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling.

And if you go,

_Furious angels will bring you back to me._

_-- Rob Dougan, 'Furious Angels' lyrics. _

* * *

A/N:

Aw, poor Sasuke. Still, although it was angsty, there were hints at how Itachi was sleeping with him because (deep down) he did have feelings for him. Hopefully you guys picked up on those deeper, more hidden details. In any case. The lemon was written differently to others I have done. I wanted you, as a reader, to fill in all the gaps with however you imagined it to be.

Different, ne?

Leave me a review to let me know how it was. And, although it's a bit late, happy Halloween!

x

(EDIT: If you can, go onto youtube and search for the song 'furious angels' by Rob Dougan. I listened to the song on repeat whilst writing this, and it sets the mood amazingly.)


End file.
